Darksiders (The Council's betrayal and the truth) Part 2
by Onceaheroalwaysahero
Summary: What over things are Retaliation, Death and War doing. What will happen and who will they meet. Questions only answered in the story. So read, and enjoy.


_**Part 6 **_

**Flashback  
><strong>Retaliation removes the debris that fell on her, her armor nearly gone and her mask breaking apart. She would stumble to get up meeting a demon eye to eye. It would push her into a wall where she would lay her body unable to move.  
>Master of Secrets would walk up behind the demon and slam his stick on the ground and it would turn to ash.<br>Master of Secrets would then wrap his cloak around her and turn into a herd of ravens.  
><strong>Present <strong>  
>Master of Secrets " This was a mistake, I..."<br>Death "Old one your talking to yourself".  
>Master of Secrets "I know where she is going. She will head toward to Dead Kingdom but never enter it, no, she will make haste to where your brother and sister are still trapped. Blood will be spilled and I fear it will be her blood"..."She's not ready"...<br>Death "Old one, your talking to yourself again".  
>Master of Secrets " Save her rider. Save her from herself"<br>**Meanwhile at the gate where War was being help prisoner  
><strong>Guard "Halt, only those for the riders are to be in"  
>Retaliation just looks at him and in seconds he falls dead, her blade on her back but dripping. She would make her way throw the prison, inmates screaming in torment and some trying to grab her. She would finally make it to where the other two riders would be held. The guards watching the cell would notice something, all they could see would be a beast full of revenge and rage.<br>*Master of Secrets "I fear she has lost the humanity that the three spirits picked her for. All she feels now is the rage of revenge".*  
>Guard 2 "Who are you. You aren't supposed to be..."<br>Guard 3 "Kill her you fool".  
>Retaliation "How can you kill something that has already died, for your information killing me won't stop me...Nothing Can!"<br>The three would get into the battle, Guard 2 would fall to the swift motion of Retaliation's blade cutting through his legs and in his heart. The other guard would then move trying to strike her when she, using the speed she was gifted with; would jump on it, run across the side of it to the head ,and slide down the body using nothing but her blade and gravity.  
>Strife "Now that's what I call a kill".<br>Retaliation would walk away from the cell like she did with War  
>Strife " Hey aren't you going to, well you know free us"<br>Retaliation "Answer me this question first. Why did you four kill your own blood? Do you know the chaos you unleashed onto my world? I lost many of kin due to the chaos you guys unleashed? So, why did you kill them. What was the point?"  
>Strife "We were doing what the Council said to do. You wouldn't know what that feels like being forced to do something to stay alive"<br>Retaliation screams and punches the wall creating a hole.  
>Fury "I have a feeling you do. How old were you?"<br>Retaliation " 8, I was 8 years of age...The trolls"  
>She falls to her knees as she screams.<br>Strife "Somebody shut her up before she..."  
>A herd of guards start to rush in one by one, when Retaliation would stand up and pull out a pair of matching guns similar to the humans' Glocks, firing at each guard and taking them out with every head shot she would make, until the hallway would be filled with bodies and her guns smoking.<br>Strife "Now that's what I call a woman"  
>She would walk up to the cell and rip out the bars from the wall.<br>Retaliation "Let's go"

**_Part 7_**

Retaliation and the other two would walk outside the prison, when they would hear a roar and a murder of crows would lift up. Retaliation pops her back and whistles summoning Vengeance.  
>Strife "Hold on sweetheart, there's one horse and three of us"<br>Retaliation " I know, Fury I need you to ride as fast as you can, the horse knows the way but I need you to ride and find your brothers Death and War. Be haste for I don't know how long Strife and I can hold out"  
>Strife "Hold out?"<br>Retaliation walks up to a bush and grabs a saddle and bridle, with a bite and reins. The saddle a blood red with a part in the back lifted for the riders butt and a tiny horn, the sides would be spiked out. The reins nothing but chains attached to a the bridle which would be made of cloth like the saddle, a thick strong cloth. And the bite would be a long piece of metal on the outside but thin for the horses mouth. She would put them on the horse and Fury would get on. Vengeance would whine and rub his head on Retaliation's shoulder.  
>Retaliation "I know, it's ok, but I need you to run. Run as fast as you did when you escaped the Trolls, or when we were being chased by the army. I know you can, head to the castle baby, you can do it"<br>Vengeance nobs his head and rises taking off with Fury down the hill and toward the castle.  
>Strife "Besides that touching moment, we are stuck here to fight off what ever is coming"<br>Retaliation unhooks her belt with her guns and puts in on Strife "If you are what the spirits call you as, you should be able to use these"  
>Strife " How do I..."<br>Retaliation "Point and shoot ,my friend, point and shoot"  
>Strife pulls them out and aims them at the sky, the ground rumbles and the sky blackens as Retaliation draws her sword...<br>Vengeance and Fury would run as fast as the horse would, his feet hitting everything in his way, his snorts made of fire and would cool down with smoke. He would jump a log only to almost fall off a cliff, he would turn to the left and run across the cliff until he would hit a bridge...  
>Strife and Retaliation would fight off the beasts, made from Nephilim, Demon, and Angel. Each one about ten feet tall, breaking any silence with each foot step.<br>Strife "How the hell did they..."  
>Retaliation whipping blood off her sword " Do I look like I would know..."<br>A beast would jump behind Strife and before Strife could shoot it, Retaliation would jump over his shoulder grab a gun and slide under the beast firing at the beast until her foot would hit a rock. She would stand up as the beast would fall and throws Strife the gun.  
>Strife "If we make it out, I would like to know"<br>Retaliation" Not now"  
><strong>Meanwhile <strong>  
>Vengeance would make it to the castle and Fury would dismount running up the stairs.<br>Fury "Death, War, they need help"  
>Master of Secrets " If you were riding him then...No"<br>Master of Secrets "Get there and fast"  
>War and Death would mount their steeds and ride off to where Strife and Retaliation would be to find them low on energy and getting their asses handed to them.<br>Retaliation panting " I knew you guys would make it" laughs " I don't think I got any more energy..."  
>Strife " Or bullets"<br>Death would start to slice some of the creatures down to size and finish them, while War would just get into the fight and take them out.  
>Fury would move both Retaliation and Strife to a safe area while the Death and War would finish off the rest of the creatures.<br>Fury "Are you insane"  
>Retaliation " I knew they wouldn't kill your brother, so I sent you to get your other brothers, I am only human".<br>Death and War would walk up to where the other three would sit, and join them.  
>Death " That was..."<br>War " She was able to carry me with her because I was half awake and I was the only one, but with Strife and Fury, they were awake and three people could not fit on Vengeance".  
>Death "That's why your horse was unsaddled"<br>Retaliation "Yes, I knew my horse could make it if he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and I was needed here because I was the only one with a weapon".  
>Strife "A weapon, you had three".<br>Retaliation " I always have claws".  
>Strife "Whatever"<br>War " How come I"...  
>Retaliation " They must've kept the sword on you since you were knocked out"<br>Strife " I miss my guns"  
>Retaliation " And I miss mine, so shut up"<br>Master of Secrets would disperse down " Retaliation you could've"  
>Retaliation " You know I can handle myself. Why do you worry so must"<br>Strife " Who's that..."  
>Death "Long story"<br>Master of Secrets would disappear  
>Retaliation " Ever since I came back he's been"...<br>Death "Now what"  
>Retaliation "Find Fury and Strife some weapons, so I can get my Guns back and then find their horses"<p>

**_Part 8_**

**_ _**Fury would ride on Vengeance with Retaliation, while Strife very unhappy would ride with War on Ruin. They would ride until Strife started complaining.  
>Strife " My ass hurts, Can we get off"<br>Vengeance stops short and starts to sneeze and pant, just like a dog would needs a rest. Retaliation would pet him and jump off.  
>Retaliation " My horse needs to rest, and so it can shut Strife up, we should stop here for the night"<br>War joins her, and as Strife tries to get off Ruin throws him right into Retaliation.  
>Strife " So been here often"<br>Retaliation " I bet you haven't heard this before, Get off me", she pushes him off with her foot.  
>The sun would set and a fire would crack and burn, the stars bright over their heads.<br>War " So you..."  
>Retaliation who lays under a tree with her mask on the ground where the riders can see it, her elbow pointed toward them as her arm rests on her eyes.<br>Retaliation " Are you asking me if I am really human, have the power to kill you all or, what Strife would like to know, he knows".  
>Strife would be to busy trying to get on Vengeance, so he didn't hear her. He would finally make it on Vengeance only to be taken for a short but fast ride, flying off his back and landed butt first on Death's face.<br>Strife "Get you face off my butt"  
>Death mumbled but somewhat clear " Get you ass off my face Strife"<br>Retaliation laughs as she hears what is going on, War would turn to see her and Fury would join in laughing.  
>Death "Strife I suggest you get off right now"<br>Vengeance neighs as if he too was laughing, Ruin would also join in, War still kind of confused on what is happening.  
>Despair would finally just walk up and pick Strife off of Death's face, Death would sit up and punch Strife really hard in the arm.<br>Death would then join into the laughter, while Strife would stand up as if he planned it. War would then start laughing as well, when he finally got it in his head.  
>Fury asks " So are you really human"...<br>Retaliation " More than one"...  
>The fire would pop and turn blue, dancing in the air the flames would depict two humans meeting in a circle, each one would have something taken from them and then placed in the middle creating a single person.<br>Strife " So you aren't the last human, you are more like the last humans"  
>Fury " So which human is talking to us right now"<br>Retaliation " All of them. I don't know how but they all fight as one when the time comes down to it"  
>War " So when the"...<br>Retaliation " The man in the castle knows that if one gets corrupted I could lose the grip I have. Took me 20 years to calm them, I ain't losing them. Not yet"  
>Death" What about the female"...<br>Retaliation " She has no idea what happened to me, all she knows is that we went missing and I emerge"  
>The four stop to stare as they hear an echo when Retaliation said the word we, like multiply voices talking at once. She would stand up and place her mask on her face. The fire would pop and crackle as she came up closer to the light a shine of evil and purity.<p> 


End file.
